


The Day Akechi Goro Went Worldwide

by ABitObsessed, Blixer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, inspired by trending #GoodbyeGoro, nice things, this is kind of a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitObsessed/pseuds/ABitObsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blixer/pseuds/Blixer
Summary: Thank you Goro stans.#GoodbyeGoro
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	The Day Akechi Goro Went Worldwide

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahdhahahh
> 
> I wrote a short little fic dedicated to #GoodbyeGoro.
> 
> That's all you need to know lol
> 
> Also I forgot to include my co-author, please give @Blixer some love thank you goodbye

“What the fuck is this,” Goro mutters while at the counter of Leblanc, looking at his phone incredulously.

“You’re trending,” Akira explains, nonchalantly cleaning another mug. Goro’s own cup sits forgotten. He reaches over and taps Goro’s screen. “Worldwide.”

“But why,” Goro mutters again. 

Akira sets the mug on the table and pulls out his own phone, tapping away at it until he’s pulled up a certain Twitter thread. He shoves it into Goro’s face.

The most recent results for the Persona Awards shows in flaring colors as Goro squints.

It shows him as the loser against someone named “Naoto”, by a thin margin. Technically the first coming of the Detective Prince. Someone who Goro couldn’t really tell if he liked or not yet.

Whatever. He had complicated feelings about his whole Detective Prince persona. Not like it was this Naoto person’s fault.

Still. The loss stung, even though he didn’t know exactly what he had lost.

“You don’t need to rub it in,” Goro said, shoving the phone away from his face.

“I’m not, haha,” Akira said, scrolling to a different post before shoving it into his face again. The owner of the account had given him an honorary award for the hashtag ‘GoodbyeGoro’. “I was just showing you a previous tweet so that things made more sense to you.”

“What, and you think I’m happy with this dumb honorary reward? What does ‘GoodbyeGoro’ even mean? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Goro scrolled through his own feed, and saw that a lot of it was filled with pictures of him, along with tons of...what was the word…’memes’ about him. He stopped on a particular name.

“Who is this fool?” Goro scowled. “Robbie Daymond? Why is he retweeting this?”

He scrolls through further, and a concerning amount of things he’s said before are on his account. 

“What the hell,” he growled. “Is this man stalking me? Or is he making a sad attempt at impersonating me?”

Akira covered his mouth, eyes crinkling. His chest was spasming, and he was starting to double over.

Clearly he was trying really hard not to laugh.

“I fail to see what is so funny about this,” trying very hard not to crush the cup in his other hand.

“You--pfft--wouldn’t understand, haha!”

Akira shoved his phone into Goro’s face again after he had gathered himself enough to not be shaking with contained laughter.

It showed a one Xander Mobus.

“Who’s this, and why should I care?”

“A…” Akira started, trying to breath in between laughs. “Popular...hahh...voice actor. He impersonates me too.”

Akira scrolls again, this time to a Max Mittleman. “This guy impersonates Ryuji.” 

Erika Harlacher. “And this one impersonates Ann. It’s no big deal. They’re pretty harmless.”

Goro pinches his nose. “It’s not harmless. It means that they are stalking us, and then pretty much stealing our identities. It’s a  _ big deal _ .”

Akira just shrugs.

Goro sighs. “Why am I trending again?”

“Because you lost. And because your fans really like you and saw this as a chance to express their love for you.” 

Goro blinks. “What?”

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Akira asks, not looking at Goro, tap-tapping away at his phone. He keeps scrolling then tapping.

“My fans...wanted me to win? So someone tweeted #GoodbyeGoro, and it caught on? And now I’m trending?”

“Yup,” Akira says distractedly, still tapping away at his phone.

Goro’s irritation spikes again, he snatches Akira’s phone from his hands.

“Hey!” Akira says, but Goro only sees that he’s been retweeting anything and everything with the ‘GoodbyeGoro’ hashtag. Pictures, drawings, more memes and these strange things called ‘fancams’.

“What is this?”

Akira rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well…”

He was still hesitant.

“Akira,” Goro says, but his tone is not really mad. More curious. “Why are you doing this?”

“Okay, okay!” he yells. “I saw that you lost this morning and I thought you would be upset, alright! And I was sad! I don’t care that I lost earlier this week. But well, you’ve seemed kind of down lately, and I wanted to do something for you. And well...I’m the one who started the hashtag. Honestly, I didn’t think it’d catch on so quickly, or get this big at all. I suppose I have your fans to thank for that--but yeah. I wanted to do something for you.”

Goro looks up at Akira, sees him blushing and not making eye contact. He sets Akira’s phone on the countertop.

“Akira, look at me.”

Akira slowly, slowly turns towards him.

Goro takes two fistfuls of his shirt and yanks him forward, plugging his lips to his.

Akira makes a surprised noise before melting into the kiss.

They break away slowly. Akira tasted like coffee.

He smiles at him. “Thank you.”

Akira smiles sheepishly back at him, positively preening with the praise.

“Now,” Goro said, sitting back on his chair, pulling a few case files towards himself. “Would my boyfriend care to help me out with some cases?”

“Of course, babe.”

Goro tried really hard not to blush, and failed.

“Brat.”

“Only for you."

And that was the day that Goro Akechi went world-wide. (Thanks to his boyfriend.)


End file.
